


May You Ever Walk In Crimson

by ElaineGaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Human!Lance, M/M, Twisted morals, Vampire!Shiro, Vampires, shance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineGaron/pseuds/ElaineGaron
Summary: The world wasn't fair. That much was well known by everyone, none more so than the common folk. None more than Lance.See, this world was one of vampires and mortals, a world of deadly bloodsuckers who could only be really viewed as half alive and a world equally of fully human people scraping by. The vampires often were able to assert themselves into a position of power over the local population due to their nearly endless lives and heightened physical strength.And Lance had given up his life to serve one of these vampires. He had given up his life to save his family.He would never be free again, but it was was choice he had to make.





	May You Ever Walk In Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> So...  
> This is actually terrible and I hate it but I need to start it off somehow so... please deal with me having a terrible start.
> 
> I know i should be writing my Kinktober as I am quite far behind but [ this artwork ](https://nsf-ko.tumblr.com/post/178828012079/kinktober-day-6-biting-i-got-the-wrong-day) made me and [ Castelau ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castelau/pseuds/Castelau) start a whole long roleplay plot and come up with so many things and such a lovely plot, I just had to start writing this.  
> A lot of Shiro's lines, especially in the beginning, are hers as well! She managed to write Shiro's twisted morals so well, I just had to include a bunch of her text (I did have permission for this, in case anyone comes for me now). The summary is also mostly from her opening post because I just _loved_ that paragraph so much.
> 
> I hope you still would like to read this and maybe will stick around to find out more. There's quite a lot planned and I've put small spoilers of who will still be involved at some point in the characters.

Lance had expected his life to go like those of any other guy his age whenever he had thought about the future. He would find a girl, fall in love, marry and have children. Grow old watching those children and his grandchildren grow up and lead happy lives.  
And then the fire had happened.

They had always been careful, but accidents could happen. And accidents could ruin your home and drive you close to starvation and death.  
They had all made it out alive, no one being hurt. But Lance knew that they were not going to last the winter. Not with all their crops burned to the ground. Not without food. He didn’t know how it happened. No one did. But they had awoken in the middle of the night to find their fields on fire, barely managing to save their house from burning down as well. The crimson colour the sky had that night would stay with him forever.

The whole village had helped and still it was not enough. Their harvest was gone. And with taxes to be paid, their storage soon was empty. They had tried to seek help from their fellow villagers. But there was no one who could have provided for a family as big as his.  
They soon had to go to bed hungry time and again. There was nothing left for them, especially since they always made sure the children were the first to receive food.

It was starting to drain them all when Lance finally had made his decision. He would give up his future. For theirs. It was the only option they had left. There was fighting. Tears were flowing freely. He didn’t want to go. No one wanted him to go. But he knew he would have to do it. He had no wife or children yet. They were still in his future. But his siblings had spouses and children. His parents were too old to do this. So he went.

And now he found himself in a tiny room, barely big enough to fit a bed, which he was sitting on, a man right beside him. It was cold and humid, the stone walls not blocking out the seasons. He was staring at the man in front of him, not quite sure just what to believe. What to think. Everything he said sounded like beautiful lies. But still they managed to spark hope within him.

All he knew what that the world wasn't fair. But that much was well known by everyone, none more than the common folk.

See, this world was one of vampires and mortals, a world of deadly bloodsuckers who could only be really viewed as half alive and a world equally of fully human people scraping by. The vampires often were able to assert themselves into a position of power over the local population due to their nearly endless lives and heightened physical strength.  
And Lance had sold himself into slavery for even these vampires to allow his family to buy food from the markets. Markets which were controlled by vampires.

But at least they would have food for the winter. At least his family would make it through. Even if he ended up with his throat torn out by a monster for talking back. Because like hell would he just submit and accept that they were forced to suffer without ever standing a chance. He might have sold himself voluntarily, but that did not mean that lance held anything but hatred and contempt for vampires.

"Tell me, how much did they pay your family for you?" Lance found himself looking away at the question, not willing to answer it. He knew that it would not matter. He knew that it was little to nothing. But he had been desperate. And he knew it would last them the winter, that was all that mattered. He would be dead before summer came anyways. Or at least he hoped so. There was one thing that he did not want and that was suffering for a long time. He had heard tales of people who were kept as _pets_ and basically served as accessory for high ranked vampires. He did not want to ever become like that. It was no life worth living in his eyes, being nothing but the newest, prettiest toy to show off.

In the end he decided to answer the question, hatred burning in his eyes.  
"Not enough to equal the worth of a life but enough to survive the winter," he pretty much spat the words at the one in front of him before turning away again.  
Lance had expected a lot of things, but not for the vampire in front of him to backhand him. The hit was just strong enough to hurt but not harm him further. To him it was clear that this man was one of those he had heard about. Pet owners. They usually knew best just how much a human body could take and when it was too much.

"They're cheats, the selectors. They will have paid them far less than they will tell us they value you at. So, a number out of your own mouth would make sure their profits are limited, out of respect to the people who put all the work into creating you." Lance could feel a cold hand trail his burning cheek, having to fight the instinct to pull away. Being touched by a vampire did put him on edge, just like it would anyone else. This was a predator stalking their prey. The main difference to a wolf was the way a vampire could threaten his victim and make it bend to its will with words instead of using pure force.  
"Of course, I could always go and find your family myself. Given your quality, I'm imagining your siblings would be just as delightful..."

Lance felt his eyes widen just slightly at the threat. He had made the mistake of revealing the very reason why he was in this place to begin with when the other had entered and asked, having been too tired to realize his mistake before it was too late. He did not need a monster to know about them, but for that it was too late.  
“You wouldn’t- “he cut himself off, casting his eyes down again, “300. It was 300 gold pieces.”  
“300? That is far below your worth. I've seen selectors pay that much to the families of far less appetising volunteers, they knew just how desperate they were. You are right though, I won't struggle, however I do like being charitable.” The vampire had pulled his hand back, looking as if he were in thought.  
"What's your name? It's about the only thing you will be allowed ownership of with most masters and the highest buyers likely won't even allow you that, so you might as well take this chance to use it.”

Lance needed a second to compose himself. He knew that the money they had received was far from what he was probably worth. But they had no chance. The selectors had not been willing to pay more than that and were close to simply sending them off. So Lance had accepted. He had known at that time that it was below what they could get. Villagers talked. They knew what others had received for selling family members. They all knew it was low. Too low really. But one year was all they needed. And it was what they got now.

Lance took a deep breath, closing his eyes before staring at the vampire in front of him. “Lance.”  
He did not want to reveal anything anymore. But his choices were limited right now. And he definitely would not put his family on the line. Not for something like his name. 

The vampire was still staring at him, looking at him with those red eyes that felt like they were seeing straight to his soul. But Lance managed to stare back. He did not back down. He would not just give up on his hatred. If he was to be bought by one of those monsters, he would need it to keep going. Maybe he could even rid the world of one of them.  
  
"I'm told I have too much of a human soul left, even if I am successful. You could capitalise on that, if you were a clever boy. Maybe there won't be a hand giving to them directly, but a purse of coins here or there might be known to accidentally turn up on their doorstep, long beyond this winter and possibly the one after too." Lance felt one of those unnaturally cold hands cup his chin, forcing him to hold the other’s gaze. Even if he wanted to look away, the vampire’s hand made it impossible now.  
"I could make a good master. But you have to show me that you can be trained out of this... attitude."

Lance knew he would probably not receive an offer like this again. But he also knew better than to just trust a vampire. Instead he pulled his head away, pushing the hand that was holding him away. It was easier than he had expected, making it clear to him that this vampire was playing with him. This was all a sick game to the other and he was his plaything. But he would not be convinced that easily.  
"How will I know you aren't lying? You haven't even told me your name. Why would I believe you aren't just bluffing? How can I be sure you are as generous as you claim?"

Lance was struggling with his own desires. He wished for nothing more than to support his family. But doing so would mean living on for a while. It would mean suffering. He would have to hurt even more than being away from them already did. A vampire would be tearing his body apart, piece by piece, his soul slowly dying with every day he would be a slave. But there was also a chance. A chance to help those he held dear. And he could hardly let that slip past.  
"So? How will you prove you aren't just empty words?"

"What makes you think you have a choice? I can buy you and break you at my own leisure without ever giving them a penny if I so wish, but instead I am offering this chance to you. Or I can let somebody else buy you to use up and by next winter they will risk starving to death once more." The answer sent chills down his spine, making him cross his arms in front of his chest to now show that it did affect him. Lance was watching the vampires face, searching for any trace of emotion that he could take advantage of. But there was nothing. Of course it was a perfect mask. As if they were made of living stone.

Lance watched as the vampire got up, moving towards the doorway. His heart felt like it was pounding out of his chest and he knew that the vampire must have been able to hear it. It probably only fuelled him in his wicked game.  
"However, I am one of the few good people you will ever meet. You can call me Shiro. You have my word, as a member of the court." He could see the vampire grimace briefly, followed by something he had never expected to hear out of a monster’s mouth. "And... my word as Takashi Shirogane."

Lance knew about the name. He was the legendary hero. A tale told to children as they grew up.  
A human man strong enough to actually fight vampires. One of the hunters of legends. Except that Takashi Shirogane had fought as a soldier. He had killed hundreds of members of the coven according to the story. He was humanity’s hope. They had hoped he would lead them to freedom from the vampire’s reign. But one day, their Hope had simply vanished. And from that day forth the hero who had fought so valiantly was never to be seen again.

Until Lance was sitting on a bed in a tiny room, a vampire in front of him holding out a hand as if inviting him to join him claimed to be that very legendary hero.  
“You asked who I was, I told you. In a previous life I was a good man and I like to think that I can still be good to some extent despite the cards I have been dealt. “He was looking straight at Lance, a smile forming on his face.

“So, what do you say, _Lance?_  What will you do?”


End file.
